You can do it solider
by tokyo126
Summary: Steve has to find the courage to ask one simple question. One-shot. Please enjoy, R&R


This is my first time ever making a fanfiction, please be kind. R&R -w-)

DISCLAIMER NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…but I really wish I did.

"This is it, I'm gonna do it today, no holding back..." Gazing tensely at his reflection Steve tries to give himself a pep talk before asking the big question to the love of his life, Natasha Romanoff. He had been planning it for a while now; meticulously thinking through every detail until he believed it was perfection.

"Come on solider you can do this", one good clap on his face reddened his cheeks. With everything coming together the only thing to do now was to get the courage to ask her. He turned away from his reflection and headed toward his bedroom. Sitting on his bed he lets out a sigh. Doubting himself at a time like this was a very big mistake.

Natasha and Steve have known each other for years now. Attending the same school since their middle school days. Before, he never wanted to get close to her. She just moved to the United States from Russia and being the new girl on the block everyone wanted to get to know her. Steve at the time wasn't what he would consider desirable. He was small, meek, had asthma, and to top it off; puberty did not grace him with much self-confidence. He mainly stuck to himself and his small group of buddies he had. Until one spontaneous act of heroism, that changed their lives forever.

Flashback~

Steve was heading back home after hanging with Bucky, Sam, and Bruce. They all stayed back to work on a history project that was due next week. On the way home Steve just stared off into space letting his mind wander. Until he heard someone scream in the near by alleyway. Steve ran towards the noise only to find a certain red headed girl surrounded by the prep girls of his school.

"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing to that g-Natasha?" He was taken by surprised to find out that it was Natasha in the middle of group. She looked up with a glare but he didn't notice.

"Well if it isn't little Rogers, you should just go away where your not wanted." He always had distaste for bullies like these girls. He stared at them for a moment before dropping his bag to the ground. He looked at them glaringly "You need to stop whatever your doing right now."

The leader of the group scoffed, "Oh yea and what are you gonna do about it shor-" BAM! The girl fell forward to the ground hard. Natasha was standing behind her in an offensive stance, Steve stood there awestruck while watching the girl fall. Instantly a fight broke out. Natasha was in the middle of it all and Steve couldn't abandon her so he did the only logical thing to do, join her.

By the end of the fight the girls ran home battered and bruised. Natasha was triumphant while Steve on the other hand was leaning forward panting.

"Are you ok Steve?" He glanced to the her side, "What me, it was nothing…" He wiped the blood off his mouth, one of the girls punched in the face causing his lip to split a little. Gathering their things they began to walk out of the alleyway.

"Hey, thanks a lot for your help back there, I could've handled it but…it was nice to have some support" Taking it as a compliment he blushed a little while looking away from her before replying "I never liked bullies no matter who they are, it's wrong to treat people like that y'know"

He glanced her way only to meet her smirking face "Tough guy, I see" He was beginning to fluster which made her chuckle a bit. On their way back home they made small talk, asking basic questions like where you're from, family life, hobbies, school life, and friends. Steve even found out that they lived a block away from each other.

"This is my stop, thanks for the walk home Steve" she said as she faced him "No problem, and if those girls ever bother you again give me a call" She laughed a little while looking him over, she noticed he was more beat up then her. With a smile "Will do Rogers" and they parted ways.

Flashback over~

Steve came out of his thoughts after hearing the front door open and looked up to see whom it was. "Hey Steve, just thought I drop by while I was in the neighborhood." He walked out of his bedroom and into the living room area of his apartment.

"I got something for you" she chimed "Oh, what is it?" Raising an eyebrow he watched her pull out a small to-go box from behind her.

"Your favorite apple pie!" She exclaimed, she saw his face brighten up at the realization of what is it was. She walked towards the kitchen counter to set the food down with him tagging along. As she opened the box she felt his arms encircle her from behind, she leaned in his touch and smiled.

"Hmm the magic of apple pie" He chuckled, "More like the magic of you" she could feel the rumbling of his words in his chest. He kissed her temple before he turned her to face him. She lazily draped her arms around his neck playing with the hairs on the back of his head. He was nervous under his exterior and she knew it. Gently she coaxed him "Babe, what's wrong?" She caught him.

His lips pursed together slightly and took her hand while leading her to the couch. She began to worry once they sat down

"Steve please tell me what's going on" she said a bit frantic, thoughts of doubt and fear were beginning to consume her mind. His features softened 'You can do this Rogers' he thought to himself.

"Nat, you know that I'm going to get my orders soon right..."

"Yea... Is there something wrong with them?" she looked at him questioningly.

"No, no it's just that I thought it would be nice to have a pen pal while overseas or no… uh it's-it's not that…um " He was stammering for words until he felt a reassuring squeeze on his hand. He looked down to see their hands together. Blowing caution to the wind he took a deep breath, got down on one knee, and pulled out a small black box from his pocket. Natasha was shocked; she did not expect this to be happening. 'Holy god is Steve really doing this!?' He looked directly in her eyes with all the love and courage in the world.

"Natasha, I have known you since that faithful day in the alleyway and it has been one hell of a journey since then. You have seen me at my worst and my best, and you have given more than a lifetimes worth of love and affection. I love you, Natasha. You are the light of my life and I thank god everyday that I get to spend it with you by my side..." She was beginning to tear up with her hand covering her mouth.

He continued, " Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, would give me the honor of being my wife?"

She frantically nodded her head while choking out the words "Yes, yes, oh god yes!" His face broke out into a very wide smile he was overjoyed. Taking her hand he gingerly placed the ring on her finger; once placed properly he tenderly kissed her hand. Natasha pulled his face towards her kissing him lovingly over and over. Repeating the words ' I love you' between kisses. Once they pulled apart they leaned their foreheads together.

"So about that pen pal…" Natasha laughed, "Will do, Rogers."


End file.
